


Three is Very Good Company

by supernatural9917



Series: Not Like Brothers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Multi, Threesome, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean moves to LA to be with Cas, finds a job, and gets more than either of them bargained for when he visits Cas's film set...Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Threesome





	Three is Very Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Definitely Not Like Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141664) by [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917). 



> This is a sequel to [Definitely Not Like Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141664), and also fills my smut bingo square for Threesome. There is an actual threesome that takes place, so if you're not into that, perhaps give this one a miss.
> 
> Side note, threesomes are tricky to write, so hopefully all the peens have gone in the right places without any strange contortions being required! XD

After putting Dean's bags in the bedroom, Cas showed Dean around his new home. It wasn't huge, slightly smaller than the place Dean had recently left, but Cas could pay for it himself, which gave Dean some breathing room to find a job. However, Cas had already started working towards that on his behalf.

'So I was talking to some of my co-stars on the film set, and one of them has a cousin who's a mechanic specialising in classic cars. He gave me his card.'

'Dude, you're awesome!' Dean replied gratefully, taking the business card and putting it in his pocket. 'I'll call the guy right after I give you a thank you blow job.'

A while later, Dean called the guy, who offered him an interview the next day. The instant he saw the Impala, a smile appeared on his face. 'Well now that's a beauty!' he said when Dean stepped out.

'She's my Baby,' Dean replied with pride. 'Rebuilt her with my dad.' He stuck out his hand. 'I'm Dean.'

'Great to meet ya, Dean. I'm Garth Fitzgerald,' the mechanic said, enthusiastically shaking Dean's hand. 'Come on, let's go chat.' Dean followed him into a small office at the back of what looked like a very busy garage. 'So you been in LA long?'

'Just got to town yesterday. Moved here from Kansas.'

'Well heck, I'm from Missouri myself! Midwest represent!' He put out a fist and Dean bumped it. 'I've been here ten years though. My wife Bess wanted to be an actress, so we upped sticks and drove west.'

'Cool! Has she been in anything I would have seen?'

'Maybe. She plays Nurse Amore on Dr Sexy MD.'

'Holy crap! I love Nurse Amore! She's so sassy.'

Garth chuckled. 'That's my Bessy. Anyways, she got her dream, and I got mine. I just fix neat old cars all day. It's gotten so busy that I need another mechanic.'

'Well I appreciate getting a shot. I've got a reference letter from my old boss, and I'd be willing to work on a trial period if you want.'

'Aw heck, the condition of that black beauty outside is good enough for me. Can you start Monday?'

Dean's jaw dropped. 'Really? That's fantastic, thanks Mr Fitzgerald!'

Garth laughed. 'Shucks, call me Garth! Coffee?' Dean nodded, and Garth poured two cups, adding an absurd amount of cream and sugar into one of them. 'What do you take?'

'Oh, black is fine, thanks.' Garth passed him the cup and they both took a seat.

'So what brought you to LA, Dean? My cousin said one of his co-stars was the one asking about the job?'

Dean swallowed his coffee nervously; this coming out was a bit sooner than he expected, and he hoped it wouldn't cause Garth to rescind his offer. 'Yeah, that's right. I moved out here to be with my b-boyfriend,' he stuttered. 'He's an actor, Cas Novak.'

'Hey, cool! We should go on a double date sometime! I'm sure Bess would love to meet you two.'

Dean smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. 'That would be great.'

Just then the door opened, and a head popped around it. 'Hey boss, you got a minute?'

'Sure thing Russ, be right there.' Garth finished his coffee and stood up, so Dean did the same, but Garth waved his hand. 'Oh no, you just relax. I'll send my receptionist in to do the paperwork with you, and that way you'll be all set for Monday morning. We open at eight.'

'Thank you so much Garth, I won't let you down.' Dean extended his hand again, but Garth bypassed it and wrapped Dean in a bear hug.

'We're gonna have lots of fun, Dean. See ya Monday!'

A few minutes later, the receptionist joined Dean in the office and helped him fill out the forms. The wage Garth was offering was pretty generous, and Dean felt incredibly grateful for how this had all worked out. It was like the universe was rewarding him for making the right decision to move, to come be with Cas- as if that hadn't been reward enough.

Cas was making lunch when Dean got home from the interview. He was on a high-protein low-carb diet to be camera ready for his upcoming nude scene; for this meal that meant an egg white omelette and salad. Dean's smile deflated slightly when he saw Cas's plate, but Cas just rolled his eyes and handed Dean an In-N-Out bag.

'So how did it go?' Cas asked, digging into his lunch with a wistful look at the burger Dean was unwrapping.

'I start Monday,' Dean said happily. 'Garth is really nice, he's married to Nurse Amore from Dr Sexy!'

'Dean, that's amazing!'

'I know! He said we should go on a double date. I can't believe I'm gonna meet somebody from Dr Sexy.'

Cas laughed. 'I meant about the job. But of course, meeting someone from Dr Sexy would be your favourite part of the experience. Hey, maybe she can introduce you to Dr Sexy himself,' Cas teased.

'Do you think she would?' Dean asked a little breathlessly. 'That would be awesome. He's so hot.'

'Hey!' Cas replied, giving Dean a playful shove. 'No perving on Dr Sexy in front of me!'

'OK, I'll wait until you're out,' Dean teased. Cas picked up one of Dean's fries and threw it at him. 'Hey, speaking of sexy actors, can I come and see your set sometime?'

'You want to come see me work?' Cas seemed surprised.

'Course I do. I always love watching you act. I've got everything you've ever done recorded, even the commercials.'

Cas's eyes grew soft. 'Really?'

'Obviously! My favourite is when you were that Russian assassin with the long hair. Holy hell.'

'What did you think of my accent work in that?'

Dean snorted. 'Cas, you were practically naked most of the time you were on screen. You think I gave a fuck about your accent? God, the night it aired I thought my dick was gonna fall off from overuse.'

Cas laughed. 'You really are a romantic, aren't you, Dean?'

Dean grinned with a mouthful of hamburger. 'I'm romantic as fuck, dude. So why'd you wanna know about the accent thing?'

'I may have another TV guest spot opportunity, an actual recurring character, but he's Russian. I'm not sure if my accent is good enough for multiple episodes.'

'All right, hit me with it, I'll tell you if I, Mr Average TV Watcher, buy it.'

' _Spasibo_ , Dean. You know, you are a very handsome man,' Cas said with a Russian accent. 'My name is Dmitri, and I would very much like to take you to bed. I have ways of making you… come.' He gave a little teasing eyebrow waggle, fully expecting to Dean to laugh. Dean didn't laugh. Dean sat staring at Cas, burger halfway to his open mouth, frozen in place. 'Uh, Dean, are you OK?'

Dean shook his head quickly as if to clear it and set his burger down. 'I'm going to need you to fuck me right now,' he said bluntly.

'Huh?'

'That was the hottest fuckin' thing I've ever heard, and I need you to bend me over this table, or the couch, or something, right now.'

Cas chuckled. 'Are you serious?'

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and ran it over the prominent bulge in his jeans. 'Completely.'

Cas smirked and gave the handful a gentle squeeze. 'So,' he said, reverting to the accent, 'the great Dean Winchester has an accent kink. I will have to use this to my full advantage.' With a wink, he slipped under the table and reached for Dean's zipper, but Dean pushed his chair back and stood up.

'I told you what I want, _Dmitri_ ,' Dean said, emphasising the name Cas had given him. 'Are you going to give it to me or not?' Without waiting for an answer, he kicked off his shoes and started walking towards the bedroom while unbuttoning his shirt.

' _Blyad_ ,' Cas muttered to himself before coming back out from under the table and hurrying after Dean. By the time he caught up with him, Dean was in his boxers and taking the lube out of the nightstand. He turned back around to face Cas and dropped the underwear, then climbed onto the bed on all fours. Squeezing lube onto his fingers, he began to open himself up. Cas moaned and started stripping as fast as he could. Dean was making needy little noises that helped speed Cas along, and soon he was on the bed behind Dean. He took the bottle of lube and put it on his own fingers, adding one of his to the one Dean was pumping in and out. 'I will take care of you, _lyubov moya_. I will make you feel good.'

Dean let Cas take over the prep and brought his hand down to loosely stroke his cock. 'Yeah, fuck, just like that, Dmitri.'

'You are so good for me, my darling,' Cas whispered as he added another finger, 'but I do not want you to touch yourself yet. Bring your shoulders down and cross your wrists above your head.' Dean moaned and thrust his hips back onto Cas's fingers, but did as he was told. Cas sped up the pace, adding a third finger and working Dean open. He had only bottomed a couple of times so far, and Cas didn't want to hurt him, but they were both rapidly growing impatient.

'Please, please,' Dean whimpered.

'Tell me what you want, Dean.'

'Please Dmitri, fuck me.'

'How do you want me to fuck you?'

'Hard, so hard, please.'

Cas pulled out his fingers, causing another whimper from Dean, but he hastily replaced them with his slicked up cock. Dean felt so tight with the reduced prep that Cas was afraid to go in too fast, but Dean took the decision from him by again thrusting his hips back to take him all in. Cas growled and slapped Dean's right ass cheek. 'Do not forget who is in charge here.'

Dean threw his head back and moaned. 'I'm sorry, sir.' That was an interesting reaction that Cas would definitely be revisiting later. He had more pressing matters to attend to however, and began moving his hips, slowly at first but growing rougher. Every time Dean would try to increase the pace by pushing back against Cas, he would get another spank.

Cas was just building up to a respectable speed when he saw Dean try to sneak a hand down to touch himself. With another growl, he grabbed Dean's wrist and draped himself over Dean's body so he could hold both wrists together. 'I told you,' he panted, still pounding away, 'not to touch yourself, _boy_.' With that, Dean cried out and came hard onto the sheets underneath him. 'Oh fuck, Dean!' Cas cried out, thrusting erratically as Dean clenched around him until he too was spent.

After taking a few moments to gather his breath and kiss the back of Dean's neck, Cas gently pulled out and went to get washcloths to clean them up. When he came back, Dean had rolled onto his back away from the wet spot he'd made and was looking rather dazed. Cas cleaned him and the sheet as best he could and then cuddled in against Dean's chest.

'Holy shit, Cas,' Dean said in awe. 'That was… I don't even know what that was.'

'Kinky roleplay with a side of domination?' Cas offered, which made Dean laugh.

'And fuckin' awesome. Geez.'

'So what do you think about the accent then? Should I try for the part?'

'It sounds pretty good for a one-episode spot, but I think you'll have to use it again a few times, just to be sure you can keep it going for multiple episodes. I can help you practice if you want.'

**********

The next day, Cas made the necessary arrangements with studio security for Dean to come on set that Friday. Dean was like a kid at Christmas; they were going to be filming a fight scene today, where Luke and Michael fought a vampire, and Dean was giddy to see it. As he and Cas were walking to Cas's trailer, a PA came running up to them.

'Cas, hey!' said the young guy, whose nametag said Alfie. 'Bad news, Benny's got food poisoning.'

'Oh no, poor Benny,' Cas said with genuine concern. 'Is he going to be OK?'

'Yeah, I think so, but he won't be able to do the fight choreography until the middle of next week. Balthazar is switching around the schedule, so you're doing scene forty-three today. Wardrobe is in your trailer, you're due on set in twenty.'

'OK, thanks Alfie,' Cas said with a frown. When the boy dashed off, Cas turned to Dean with a worried expression. 'Um, if you want to just go home, I understand. I can get you back on set again next week.'

'I'll be working next week, Cas, this is my only shot to see _you_ work. I don't mind not seeing the fight scene. What are you doing instead?'

'Um…' Cas hesitated, chewing his lip. 'Scene forty-three is the love scene.'

'Oh. Right. And you don't want me to see it?'

'It's not that, I just- I thought you might not want to see me like that. With somebody else.'

'Well, it's not real, right? And there'll be lots of people there and it's not sexy at all, isn't that what actors always say in interviews?'

'Yes, but I'll still be kissing and touching someone else, even if the main "action" is simulated.'

'I think I can handle it, Cas. I mean, how hot can the other guy be?' he joked.

'Cas!' came a deep voice from a few yards away, and when Dean turned he saw a man who could only be described as a silver fox. His grey hair was long while his beard was neatly trimmed. His blue eyes almost gave Cas a run for his money, and he was clearly in good shape judging by the muscles his form-fitting shirt did little to disguise.

'Hi Cain. Did you hear about Benny?'

'Yes, poor guy. I take it Alfie told you about the change of plans?'

'He did.' Dean gave Cas a nudge to remind him to make introductions. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Cain Mullen, this is my boyfriend Dean Winchester.'

Cain extended his hand and gave Dean a friendly smile as Dean shook it. 'Nice to meet you, Dean. First time on a film set?' Dean nodded. 'Well, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry you won't get to see a fight though. I guess you weren't expecting to spend today watching somebody else pretend to sleep with your boyfriend,' Cain joked.

'It wasn't at the top of my to-do list this morning, but I think I can manage as long as the dude's not as hot as me,' Dean joked back.

Cain winked and swatted the top of Dean's arm. 'I couldn't possibly comment. Right, I'm off to make-up, see you there, Cas.'

'Yeah, see you soon.' Cain hurried off, and Dean couldn't help but admire the retreating view. When he turned back to Cas to make a lascivious comment, he found him blushing and looking fidgety.

'What's up, Cas?'

'Um, Cain is playing Michael,' he said sheepishly.

Dean swallowed hard. 'Are you kidding me? He's super hot!'

'Um, OK, so if you want to go home…'

'Nah, I'm good. If I get too jealous I'll just go back to your trailer, OK?'

'If you're sure,' Cas replied uncertainly.

'Hey, Cas, look at me.' Dean pulled him close and tucked his finger under Cas's chin. 'I know this is just your job, OK? Don't worry. Now come on, the sooner you get this out of the way, the sooner you can eat burgers again.'

The scene was being filmed inside a sound stage made to look like a cave. Luke and Michael were hiding from the monsters of Purgatory and fighting before they kissed passionately as Dean and Cas had re-enacted just a few weeks earlier. Cas explained to Dean that while he and Cain would look like they were naked on-screen, they actually had flesh-coloured coverings to preserve their modesty.

As the director called action, Dean sat in the chair labelled with Cas's name to watch. A thrill ran through him as Cas and Cain recited the very lines that had led to Dean and Cas's current happiness. Then Cas put his hand at the back of Cain's neck as he had done with Dean and kissed him passionately. Cain responded in kind, and soon they began tearing off their clothes. For artistic reasons, the director had wanted to try getting the scene in one long shot if possible, so they were soon down to their modesty socks and nothing else, writhing against each other as the cameras captured it all.

Some vague little voice in Dean's head was trying to tell him that he should be jealous watching his boyfriend, the man he'd loved for so long, getting hot and heavy with another dude. However, it was completely overwhelmed by his dick telling him that it was sexy as hell watching the gorgeous Cain bend Cas over and pretend to fuck into him with wild abandon.

Speaking of his dick, it was rapidly becoming a somewhat embarrassing situation, not to mention a somewhat painful one. The instant the director called cut, Dean dashed out of the sound stage to Cas's trailer. Slamming the door shut, he quickly stripped off his clothes, jumped onto the bed, and started jerking off at a furious pace. He was close but not quite there when the door to the trailer opened and Cas came running in.

'Dean, I'm so sorry, are you OK?' he said frantically. 'I saw you run out-' He cut himself off when he saw Dean lying naked, dick in hand and looking a bit sheepish. 'Um… what are you doing?'

'Uh… look, Cas, that scene was hot as hell. I thought I would blow just watching you guys, had to come here and take care of it, ya know?'

Cas's eyes darkened, and he locked the door of the trailer. 'I thought you ran out because you were upset or jealous,' he admitted. 'It didn't occur to me that you'd like it.'

'What wasn't to like?' Dean replied. 'You're both so hot, and the scene was well-written and well-acted.'

Cas approached him with a predatory gleam in his eye, and quickly dropped the bathrobe that he'd hastily thrown on to exit the sound stage, followed by the modesty sock. Then he climbed up between Dean's legs, and with no preamble, swallowed Dean's cock down to the root. Dean threw his head back, thrusting the fingers of one hand into Cas's hair.

'Mmm, Cas, fuck,' Dean moaned. 'Stop, I wanna fuck you.'

Cas pulled away from Dean's cock and leaned over to where he had a bag sitting next to the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and immediately began opening himself up. Dean grabbed the lube from him and slicked up his own fingers, adding one to help Cas stretch more quickly. Finally, Cas straddled Dean's lap and sank down slowly on his cock, biting his lip to keep form moaning too loudly.

'So you got turned on watching me with Cain?' he asked as he rolled his hips in just the right way.

'Fuck,' Dean panted, 'yeah I did. So hot.'

'Can you imagine if he came knocking on my door right now and found us like this? What would we do? Would we tell him that you were so turned on watching us that you had to run in here and jerk off?' Cas asked, voice thick with lust. 'I wonder if he would like that. Maybe he'd want to join us.'

Dean threw his head back and breathed hard. 'Fuck, yeah, that would be awesome. He'd just strip back down to nothing and walk over here.' He hesitated, unsure how far Cas wanted to take this little fantasy.

'Yes, he'd walk over and kiss me, and then he'd kiss you, because he hasn't tasted your mouth yet. I'm a little greedy, but I can watch this, definitely.' Cas continued for him. 'He'd make us reposition ourselves so you'd be fucking into me from behind, and then he'd get behind you and open you up with his fingers and tongue.'

Dean moaned. 'His hands looked nice, bet he'd open me up good.'

'His tongue feels good too,' Cas added as he continued to bounce on Dean's cock. 'You'd love it in your ass.'

'Jesus,' Dean panted. 'Would you wanna watch that, Cas? Watch him eat me out, get me all sloppy, then slick up his cock and pound into me?'

Cas sped up, thighs beginning to burn from the exertion, and moved Dean's hand to his cock. 'I want to see you on your back with your feet up on his shoulders while he fucks you. Then I'll climb on top you 69-style, and we'll suck each other off.'

Dean's moan was cut off by a knock on the trailer door, and they both froze. 'What the hell?' he whispered to Cas, who shrugged.

'Who is it?' he called out.

'It's Cain.'

They looked at each other wide-eyed. 'Oh. Um, did you need something?' Cas asked, trying to sound normal.

'I was just wondering if this was all a hypothetical discussion, or would you like to open the door so I can join you?'

Cas's dick twitched as if in reply. He raised an eyebrow at Dean, who shrugged and whispered, 'If you're up for it…' Cas gingerly pulled off of Dean's cock and tossed him a pack of wipes to clean off the now-sticky lube while he pulled his robe back on. Dean sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet up to his waist, but it did little to hide his arousal.

Cas opened the door to a grinning Cain. 'I was hoping that would be your answer,' he said, stepping inside and locking the door again behind him.

'Um, how did you know that we, er…' Cas trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

'I saw Dean run off looking, shall we say, flustered, and then you took off after him looking worried, so I thought I'd just come and make sure you weren't too upset. Imagine my surprise when it wasn't a fight I heard through the not-particularly-thick walls of your trailer.' He looked over at Dean, who had let his hand slip under the sheet to touch himself. 'Have you boys ever shared before?'

They both shook their heads, and Dean said, 'No, sir.'

Cain's smiled turned predatory. 'Sir. I like that.' Dean blushed and ducked his head to hide a shy smile. 'Well, I just want you to know that I'm no threat to your relationship. I'm a happily married man.' Seeing the look they exchanged, he held up a hand and took his phone out of his pocket. 'My wife and I have an open marriage, and she's fully aware. Here, you can see the messages. Um, sorry about the picture.' He handed the phone to Cas, who walked over to sit next to Dean on the bed to look at the messages.

 **[Me]:** Beloved, is it OK if I play with a couple of young chaps?

 **[Colette]:** Ooh, is one of them that sexy Cas? ;-)

 **[Me]:** And his equally sexy boyfriend ;-)

He had sent her a surreptitiously-taken photo of the two of them standing together, and her response was enthusiastic.

 **[Colette]:** Oh DAMN! I'd be disappointed if you didn't play with them!!! Are they up for it?

 **[Me]:** They're currently fucking in Cas's trailer while talking about a threesome with me, so I think chances are good ;-)

 **[Colette]:** Ooh baby! Go for it and be prepared to tell me EVERYTHING later! Love you xx

 **[Me]:** Of course, beloved. Love you xx

Cas handed the phone back to Cain and exchanged another look with Dean, who leaned forward to whisper in Cas's ear. 'What do you think?'

'I… would you be upset if I said that I'm interested?' Cas whispered back.

'Hell no! I'm totally up for it!' Dean assured him, pulling Cas's hand under the sheet to show his interest. 'Let's do it.'

Cas nodded and turned to Cain. 'Yes. But, um, we're new to this "sharing" thing,' Cas added, air-quoting the word, 'so could you sort of… guide us through it?'

'Oh, boys,' Cain grinned, 'it will be my absolute pleasure.' He stepped over to the bed and offered his hand to help Cas stand up, and pulled him close once he was on his feet. They both looked down at Dean, who licked his lips and nodded. Cain tangled his fingers into Cas's already-messy hair and kissed him deeply, open-mouthed and hot, while his other hand untied Cas's robe and pushed it to the ground before sliding around to palm his ass. Dean sighed and let his hand drift to his dick again, slowly jacking it as he watched the scene unfold.

Cas's hands went to Cain's waist and slipped under the hem of his shirt, feeling hot skin and wanting more. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back enough to tug the shirt up, and Cain lifted his arms to let him remove it. Dean sucked in a breath; up close he looked even better. His skin was smooth and tan over defined muscles, and Dean realised that, despite the grey hair, Cain was probably only about a dozen years older than he and Cas were.

Cain had pulled Cas back in for another kiss, and Cas's deft fingers had moved to Cain's pants. They were just loose sweatpants with the drawstring untied, and Cas pushed them down to reveal nothing underneath. Cain's ass wasn't quite as shapely as Cas's, but it was still enticing enough to get Dean jumping out of bed to get his hands on it.

'Welcome to the party,' Cain said, turning his head to kiss Dean now. Cas dropped to his knees to help Cain step out of his pants and kick them aside, and stayed down to take Cain's cock into his mouth. He felt two hands tangle into his hair, and when he looked up, saw that one belonged to Cain and the other to Dean. They had stopped kissing and were looking down at Cas with matching lustful expressions.

'Doesn't he have the best mouth?' Dean asked lovingly, stroking Cas's head as it bobbed back and forth on Cain's cock.

'Incredible,' Cain agreed. 'Let's see it on you.' Dean stepped up next to him, and Cas shifted his ministrations to Dean while keeping a hand stroking Cain. Meanwhile, Cain's hand came down Dean's back and caressed his ass, one teasing finger gently probing between his cheeks. 'Do you bottom as well, Dean?' he murmured in Dean's ear, sending a shiver down Dean's spine as he nodded. 'Would you like me to fuck you?' Another nod. 'Cas, would you like me to fuck your man?' he asked with a tug of Cas's hair to pull him off Dean's cock. 'I need you both to use your words.'

'Yes,' they said simultaneously. Dean helped Cas stand up, and at Cain's instruction, the two of them kissed hungrily. Cain stepped away to grab a condom from the pocket of his discarded pants and the lube from the bed.

'Get on the bed, Cas on your back with your legs closed, Dean lie on top legs wide,' Cain said, and they moved quickly to follow his gently-given orders. Dean straddled Cas's lap and leaned back down to kiss him, gently rolling his hips to give them both the friction they desperately wanted. Meanwhile, Cain lubed his fingers and began prepping Dean, gliding long fingers inside him as he ground against Cas. Once he was happy with the result, Cain withdrew his hand and tugged Dean's hair to pull him away from Cas's lips. 'Sit up, Dean, let Cas move. Cas, roll over onto your knees, ass up, head down on the pillow.' Cas got into the position, wiggling his ass enticingly.

'Look so good, sweetheart,' Dean said encouragingly, running his hands over the bare skin in front of him.

'Fuck him, Dean,' Cain urged him as he passed him the lube, and he didn't need telling twice before slicking himself up and entering Cas again. 'How does he feel?'

'So good,' Dean panted. 'So hot, so tight. Perfect.'

'I bet that's how you feel, Dean. Does he, Cas?'

'Always,' was Cas's muffled reply.

'Mmm, can't wait to find out. Why don't we let Cas roll over so he can watch?'

Dean pulled out so Cas could get on his back and swiftly re-entered him. 'You want to watch Cain fuck me, Cas?'

'Yeah, do it, I want to see.'

Cain got on the bed behind Dean. 'Get right up close to him like you were before, Dean. Nice and sweet.' Dean let Cas's legs drop from his shoulders and went down onto his elbows to kiss Cas again. 'Good boys. Beautiful. Are you ready for me?'

Dean stopped kissing Cas just long enough to say, 'Yes, sir.' Cain made an appreciative hum at the honorific and began pushing slowly into Dean. 'Oh fuck yeah,' Dean moaned as Cain bottomed out, and Cas took advantage of the break in kissing to lean over and try to get a better glimpse of proceedings. After a bit of a stuttering start, the slow back and forth of Cain's hips drove Dean into him with the same rhythm, and the trailer was filled with the sounds of skin against skin and soft moans of pleasure.

Dean felt amazing with the double stimulation of being filled by Cain while being enveloped by Cas, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 'I'm close,' he panted, and Cain responded by wrapping his arms around Dean's chest and pulling him up so his back was tight against Cain.

'Make Cas come first. Touch him,' Cain instructed, and Dean immediately began jerking Cas off with quick, rough strokes. Cain quickened his pace of fucking into Dean, which had Dean fucking faster into Cas, and within a few moments, Cas's back arched up off the bed as a powerful orgasm overtook him. Dean followed soon after, and Cain caught up with a few more hard thrusts. After taking a minute to catch his breath, he carefully pulled out and climbed off the bed to deal with the condom in the bathroom, then came back with washcloths dampened with warm water for them to clean up while he got dressed.

'Holy shit,' Dean said as he collapsed next to Cas. 'Can't say I was expecting that to happen today.'

'I hope you enjoyed it,' Cain replied with a warm smile. 'I certainly did.'

'It was awesome!' Dean assured him.

'Cas, do you agree?'

Cas looked back and forth between them with a grin. 'It was great. I had a wonderful time.'

'Excellent. I'll leave you to your cuddling. Balthazar called a wrap on us for the day, so take your time. I'll return your wardrobe. Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure.' Cain leaned down and gave each of them a tender kiss before picking up Cas's robe and modesty sock and leaving the trailer.

'Damn,' Dean said, pulling Cas onto his chest and kissing the top of his head. 'That was… wow.'

'Yeah,' Cas agreed. 'Wow.'

'I take it that wasn't what you were expecting from Take Your Boyfriend to Work Day either?' Dean asked with a cheeky grin.

Cas chuckled. 'Definitely not, but I'm not complaining.'

'I just hope you're not expecting the same treatment when you come visit me at the garage,' Dean teased.

'So you don't think Garth's mention of a double date was that kind of invitation?' Cas joked back.

Dean shuddered. 'God, I really hope not.'

'Not even for the sake of hooking up with someone from Dr Sexy?'

Dean's thoughtful frown only made Cas laugh harder.


End file.
